


Walls

by stygianalpha



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygianalpha/pseuds/stygianalpha
Summary: The curve of the Lucky 38 had cast them in shadow.Six only cared about the feel of Arcade's body against his own.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> look this is literally just porn ok i used the word 'wall' as a prompt and here we are now
> 
> ps how do you write arcade help ;;

With the dry midday heat beating down his back, Six pressed Arcade into the side of the Lucky 38 casino. Music pumped through loudspeakers hung in the air around them, and the cacophony of mingling voices rose and fell in waves. People were walking past the building, Securitrons stationed close enough to make out their electronic face. Six only cared about the feel of Arcade's body against his own. The curve of the Lucky 38 had cast Six and Arcade in shadow. Hid them from direct line of sight. That was well enough, since Six had nearly forgotten anyone else was even alive. Arcade kissed him with such fervor that the noise of the Strip was distant and faded, reduced to a background drone.

Six was here to meet with an NCR soldier for more work, another job he was very likely going to be late for. It wasn't important. He had seen Arcade leave the Lucky 38, had gone to meet him, and… well…

How they ended up here, against the casino, wasn't important.

Arcade's hands were on his face, his neck, holding him still. The edge of his glasses pressed into Six's face and he thought dimly about removing the damn things. Later. Next time, perhaps. Six held onto Arcade's hips, trying to pull him closer even while pressing against him hard, forcing his back to the wall behind him.

A particularly loud shout from the street had them separate in surprise. Even then, Six looked at the flush over Arcade's cheeks and the swell of his lips and anything else melted away.

Arcade said, “You know, we could have just gone back inside. Wouldn't be so much noise, at least.”

He meant the Lucky 38. “I'm fine outside,” Six said.

The real reason for the suggestion went unsaid. Didn't need to be said. Six could feel the other man's arousal, and the same was likely true for Arcade. Before anything else was said, he smiled, reached up, and plucked the glasses from Arcade's face.

“Taking a man's glasses is generally not a nice thing to do,” Arcade said, amusement coloring his words. One of his hands had slid from Six's face, fingers sliding into his hair. He pulled just enough to angle Six's head back. He said, “I think I'll forgive you this time,” and then they were kissing again.

A low noise crawled up Six's throat, muffled and swallowed by Arcade. He folded the glasses in his hand, reaching to tuck them into Arcade's lab coat one handed. By then his eyes had drifted close and all he could feel, think, taste was Arcade. He slid his arms under Arcade's coat, splaying his hands against the other man's back.

The next time they drew apart, Six had a leg between Arcade's thighs and could feel the heat and hard length of his cock. Six said, “Can I give you a blowjob?” without even meaning to.

Arcade's eyebrows shot up. He looked amused. “What, you want to go inside after all? Uninvited and everything?”

Six shook his head. He had two fingers dipped past the waistband of Arcade's pants already. “No. Right here will be fine.”

Arcade lost that amused tint to his eyes, hands drifting over Six's chest as he thought. Six stayed silent, watching him patiently. Finally, he sighed. “It would be a lot easier to just get a room.“

“I want to taste you now,” Six said.

Another silent moment passed. “I might regret this later,” Arcade said, “but, yeah. Okay. Uh, go ahead. Right here. Where anyone could find us.”

Six dropped his hands to Arcade’s belt. “They won’t,” he said. He placed another chaste kiss to Arcade's lips, easing one hand down his pants. “They have no reason to look over here.” And they wouldn't find one, unless Arcade was especially loud. He had his hand over Arcade’s semi-hard length and pushed down gently.

“Not going to argue with you,” Arcade said. He pressed into Six’s hand as he spoke. “In fact, you could probably stand to go a little faster.”

Six kissed him again for good measure, squeezing his cock over his underwear. Arcade’s hands slid off his shoulders, and Six pulled back to watch as Arcade loosened his pants, pushed them down his thighs just enough. Six kissed the corner of Arcade’s mouth and pulled his hand away just to slide it into Arcade’s underwear, circling his fingers around the shaft lightly.

Shortly, Six was on his knees, tugging that last layer of clothing away. He took Arcade in one hand, the other rubbing at the other mans’ thigh. The heat caused sweat to trickle slowly down his neck, the concrete was digging into his knees, and Six ignored all of it to stroke Arcade’s cock. From above, he heard the soft curse in response and understood. Dry hands weren’t comfortable. He licked his lips, glanced up to see Arcade pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with two fingers. Six said, “You need your glasses?”

Arcade smiled. “Thought it’d be nice to see you.”

There was nothing he could say to that. He looked from Arcade’s face to his cock, and right when he went to move forward, Arcade spoke again. “Did you just judge my dick?”

Six looked up again. “No,” he said. “Of course not.”

He may have, a little, for a moment.

Arcade considered him for another second, lowering a hand to curl through Six’s hair. “You did.”

Six ignored him, stroking once, harshly, to make him hiss. And then he moved forward, easing the friction he had caused with his tongue, licking slowly from the base to the head. The salty taste of human skin didn’t bother him. Neither did the sudden rise in the noise from the street - Arcade pulled at his hair at that, an involuntary reaction, and Six responded with a low hum as he sucked the tip of Arcade’s cock.

He wanted to take his time with this, wanted to savor the taste of Arcade in his mouth and any sound he could draw forth from the man. At the same time, he wanted to devour every inch of Arcade he could have. He forced himself to lick slowly over the other man’s cock, tracing veins with his tongue and pressing the slit with the pads of his fingers. He listened to Arcade breathe and the quiet hums of encouragement, drawing his free hand over Arcade’s thigh to cup his balls. He waited until Arcade was fully erect in his hand, and then took him into his mouth.

And Arcade let out a long breath, fingers pulling at Six’s hair again. His own cock throbbed in his pants, ignored in favor of sucking around Arcade, pulling off just to stroke him twice, and swallowing him down again. He shifted, knees scraping over concrete even through his jeans. Six placed his hands on Arcade’s hips, bobbing his head slowly. He pushed his fingers past Arcade’s pants and underwear, palming at the other man’s ass.

A moment later, he had the entire length of Arcade’s cock in his mouth, listening to the pleased groan the man gave. He stayed that way for a few seconds more, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head of Arcade’s cock until the need to breath made him pull back. There, on his knees before him, Six looked up at Arcade and knew this was the most beautiful man on the earth. The flash of heat in Arcade’s eyes was visible, flush high on his cheeks. Beautiful.

He didn’t take Arcade quite as deep again, but sped up, sliding his mouth and his tongue over the man’s cock until Arcade was breathing harshly. Six had one hand on his own crotch, digging the heel of his palm over his groin for desperate friction. His eyes were squeezed shut, leaving him to listen to Arcade and taste him on his tongue and feel him in his mouth. He moved his free hand underneath Arcade’s shirt, digging his nails into the man’s stomach, feeling the muscles taut against his hand.

Arcade pulled at his hair once more and Six groaned around the man’s cock, bucking up against the heel of his hand. Arcade swore. “Six… I’m close.”

SIx hummed again, swirling his tongue over Arcade’s cock as he pulled away. He took his pressure off his own crotch to grip Arcade tight, spit slick over the man’s shaft. He was stroking as he rose to his feet, eyes darting over Arcade’s face from the unfocused lust-ladened gaze to his parted lips. He watched intently as Arcade came, pumping the man through his orgasm. He kept his other hand on Arcade’s waist, feeling the man’s muscles tensing as he reached his end.

It took a few seconds for Arcade to focus on him. A hand was still in his hair and Arcade scraped his nails against Six’s scalp. “Pretty sure you’re the only person to stare at me like that,” he said.

Six said, “You’re beautiful,” and Arcade laughed - a quiet, disbelieving one. “You are,” he insisted.

Arcade’s hand fell to his shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

Six frowned, but before he could respond, his throbbing cock was grasped tightly through his jeans. He jolted forward, surprised. Arcade’s other hand was holding him tight, kneading at his cock and balls through the fabric. He clutched at Arcade’s side. “Arcade - “

“What, you don’t want me to?” Arcade said. “Huh. Thought you might, but if I was wrong, then I guess I’ll be on my way.” His grip lessened, and Six surged forward, capturing his mouth in a fevered kiss, pushing into his hand, seeking the friction he so desperately needed. Arcade was smiling against his lips, and Six released him, pulled back an inch to undo his belt. Arcade pushed his hands away then, slipping Six free of his jeans.

Six watched as Arcade slicked his hand with spit, watched as the man gripped his cock, and then drew a shuddering breath in. He held Arcade by the hips, trying not to buck into the hand on his cock and failing immediately. He made to lay his head against Arcade, and was stopped. Arcade angled his head with one hand while stroking him with the other, and kissed Six deeply.

Six clutched at him as if he were a lifeline, groaning shamelessly as he fucked into Arcade’s fist. Even as they parted the kiss, he stayed close, drawing the same air as Arcade, the heat around him multiplying in force between them. Six reached his end with a keen and a low groan, muffled behind another searing kiss. Just as he had done, Arcade pumped him to the end, eased him through the orgasm.

For a long moment afterward, they stayed close. Six had lowered his head to Arcade’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of the other man. There was a hand on his hip and another on his shoulder. He only drew away when Arcade pushed at him gently. As they finally moved to put themselves away, Six considered the stains on his jeans - from himself, and from Arcade - and sighed. “I had a job interview,” he said quietly. “I can’t go see an NCR soldier with cumstains on my pants.”

Arcade snorted, stifling his laughter badly.


End file.
